In recent years, advances in computers and communications have moved into the realm of the auto shop. Increasingly sophisticated processor based tools may be found throughout auto body and auto maintenance facilities, and today, more and more of those devices communicate data back and forth with other similar devices and/or with host computers and various remote terminals. The communications facilitate diagnostics and repair as well as communications with office equipment, e.g. to facilitate order processing and invoicing for completed work.
However, data communications are not the only form of communications needed on the premises of such vehicle service facilities. A variety of situations arises where a person in one part of the facility needs to call or talk to a person in another part of the building or on another part of the property. When the front office needs to communicate with a technician in the shop, for example, the person in the office will often walk out to the shop bay or have the technician come into the office. If the building has an intercom or the like, the person in the office may be able to call or talk to the shop technician on the intercom. Either method disrupts work, of that of the service writer in the office or of the shop technician to answer a page.
A need still exists for improved communication capabilities for application in vehicle service facilities and the like, where vehicle diagnostic tools are used.